comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandor Clegane (Earth-181)
Sandor Clegane, given the moniker Demon of the Hidden Mist, was a abortion from Mistrealm's Seven Knights of the Mist. Biography Early Life During the term of the Fourth Mist-King, Bran (the "Mad King"), Mistrealm began the practice of pitting Academy graduates against each other in death matches as a final exam with the exceptionally skilled students named prime candidates for the Seven Knights of the Mist. After Sandor, not yet a student himself, killed over one hundred of his classmates, the practice was discontinued and he would thereafter be known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist". His fame grew over the years as he became an Templar, killing the Leafrealm warrior Deagól Maren at that time, before finally joining the Seven Knights. Bound with Arya At some point, he discovered Arya, a orphan with a special bloodline, and began training her to be the ultimate weapon. At some point, he and Arya witnessed House Bolton attacking Mistrealm yet chose not to help his realm. Soon after, they encountered Ramsay Bolton, the soon-to-be-sole survivor of House Bolton. Although Arya wanted to talk to the boy, Sandor forced her to leave Ramsay alone and keep moving. After his assassination attempt on Bran in a coup d'etat failed, Sandor subsequently fled with Arya and some other followers, such as the Griffin Brothers. Against Team 7 In order to gain funds for a second coup d’état, Sandor became a mercenary, bounty hunter and assassin for hire. As one of his jobs, he was hired by Esgaroth to kill a bridge builder named Jeor Mermont who is a threat to his employer's business. When the Griffin Brothers failed to eliminate Jeor — intimidating a furious Esgaroth with his sword — Sandor decided to take care of the bridge-builder personally. Upon tracking down his target, Sandor found that Jeor was being protected by Eddard "Ned" Stark and his students. Wanting to test his ability, Sandor challenged Ned to a battle, and Stark complied by revealing his Warlock. Soon after the battle began, Sandor managed to catch Ned off guard, and trapped him with his Water Prison Spell. Needing to stay with Ned to keep him imprisoned, Sandor sent a water clone to kill Jeor and the rest of Stark's team, believing it to be a simple matter. However, Ron Weasley created a plan and with the help of Harry Potter, managed to sneak up on Sandor, forcing him to release Ned. Stark and Clegane resumed their battle, though Ned's Warlock quickly gave him the upper hand. Copying Ned's Great Waterfall Spell before he could use it, Ned managed to defeat Sandor. Before Sandor could be killed by Ned, however, Arya appeared, disguised as a Abortion Hunter, and threw two needles into Sandor's neck, apparently killing him. Taking Clegane's body away, under the guise of needing to destroy it, Arya revived Sandor, the needles having been used to paralyze him. Although Sandor's life had been saved, he needed a week to recover, and he planned to kill Jeor and Ned then. Round Two Personality Category:Earth-181 Category:Characters of Earth-181 Category:Males of Earth-181 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-181 Category:Deceased Category:Death in Combat Category:Seven Knights of the Mist (Earth-181) Category:Bellatrix Lestrange's Revenants (Earth-181) Category:Army of the Unitology (Earth-181) Category:Undead Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Armor Users Category:Murderers Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Created by Draft227